The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus incorporating an image reading portion.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses incorporating an image reading portion are known. Some conventional image forming apparatuses incorporate an image reading portion having a fluorescent lamp as a light source, and are configured to be able to detect the flicker of the light source of the image reading portion. These conventional image forming apparatuses detect the flicker of the light source of the image reading portion, and, based on the result of detection, perform abnormality detection on the light source of the image reading portion.